


excitement

by shoyosluvr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Sex, Choking, Dom Iwaizumi Hajime, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lowercase, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Post-Time Skip, Punishment, Pure Smut, Smut, brat reader, fem reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyosluvr/pseuds/shoyosluvr
Summary: one shot nsfw series of iwaizumi hajime!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. punishment

"w-wait, haji." you whined. you just came from your second orgasm and he was already lining himself up, but also teasing you by rubbing himself up and down between your coated pussy lips.

you arms tugged on the chains but they were no use. you needed some time to breathe or this was not going to end well for you— well, actually it was, but— okay, you get it.

"what? now you wanna beg and be a good girl all of a sudden?" 

"no." you pant. "just give me a second to fucking breath you maniac." you moaned, feeling his fingers come in contact with your clit once again. his touch was agonizingly slow. he wanted you to beg. he didn't care how many times he had to make you cum. 

it was truly torture, but you couldn't bring yourself to beg. your pride and ego could never do that to you. "oh!" you suck in a sharp breath and almost scream when he pushes into you.

he was teasing you. "shit, shit, shit." it was a splendid rush, but if he went any slower, you would possibly cum from one stroke.

and it was clear he didn't care for the overstimulation.

"look at that." he coos, finally bottoming out and watching as how your pussy sucked him in. "sometimes you do know how to be a good girl and take me all the way."

"shut up." you seethe. "you're fucking annoying."

mid-stroke hajime stopped and you groaned, wishing you could hit his chest and tell him to move. you were so so close yet he was taking that away from you.

his hand traveled up your sweaty body and wrapped around your neck like earlier. he leaned down nibbling on your ear before whispering in it. "behave."

"fuck you—" he begins to thrust back into you, eliciting a loud and needy moan from you. you keep the eye contact steady as he pulls back and his grip still around your neck. a few grunts and moans escaping from each of you as he slowly continued his rhythmic thrusts.

"behave, i won't tell you again." you wanted to speak, but he squeezed and it made it hard for you to choke out anything. the release he had on your throat loosened once taking note at your seemingly changed behavior. "good, see?"

"yeah." you gasp, realizing you would never be able to get used to his length. he kisses along the valley of your breasts and the column of your throat. "you feel so fucking good, hajime."

his trail of kisses moved along your shoulder as he whispered sweet nothings against your whimpering frame. he cooed at how fragile you were already and he's barely gotten started with you.

"you're doing so well, angel." his hands now grasping on your waist as he moves in and out of you. as he listened to you whimper out his name, he chuckled at the pitiful sight.

"you were laughing earlier like something was funny, what happened? hmm?" you gritted your teeth at his comment and no longer felt the need to behave like he asked.

"you're talking too much, again—!" you moan out loud, nearly screaming as his pace increases.

"shut up.” he huffed. “talk back one more time and i'm not letting you cum."

it was mean and your lips threatened to open, but seeing the dangerous look in his eyes you could tell that he was going to go through with his threat.

"fuck." he grunted, watching at how you easily broke under him. small whimpers came from you and he reached forward unlocking the handcuffs. you probably have never felt more relieved.

hajime pulled out and you whined from the separation. 

"hajime."

he scoffed grasping your hair. "calm down." he sighed, turning you over, pushing your head onto the bed and spreading your legs apart. "i know exactly how to fuck you."

your body was pushed into the mattress with every thrust, beads of sweat inevitably collecting all over your body. iwaizumi had been at it many times making you cum and it was exactly what you needed. you were his precious angel— of course he'd fuck you relentlessly just how you liked.

there was a slight ache with every time he thrusted into you. 

you pathetically reached your arm out trying to push him away from the overstimulation and he raised a brow, pulling on your hair and pulling you up against him. 

"what? you don't wanna cum?"

"i do, haji, but please, fuck, slow down." 

he huffed, pushing your head back down then slid his hands to your waist, moving in and out of you mercilessly. 

"fuck!" he groaned, throwing his head back. "you're so pretty when you behave for me, princess. taking me so well. i'm gonna fuck you so good. i promise."

you let out a strangled moan and gripped the sheets tight in your hands. you were close and you were sure he was aware of it as well. "you getting close, princess?"

he took your mewled whine— or moan as a response and hummed accordingly. a shift in position changed everything for you and you strangled against his tight hold and came.

hajime came a minute after you and slowed down. your body almost fell limp as your eyes were squeezed shut and your breathing was heavy. 

however, once his breathing reached at a regular rate he turned you back over on your back and kissed your lips. 

you unfortunately failed to realize his hand making it's way back down to your clit, gently rubbing it again. "hajime." you cried, pushing him away. it was overwhelming. "i can't."

he was quick to hush you and wipe the tears from your eyes. 

"shhh, baby. it's just a little punishment... you'll come for me a few more times, yeah?"


	2. mirror sex

now when you thought you knew what this would lead to, you were dead wrong. you were not expecting to be seated in his lap and his strong hands holding your legs open. his chin rested over your shoulder while his eyes were focused in the mirror in front of him.

"look at you." hajime coos, one hand coming up to grasp your neck. his eyes held nothing but sin with his disheveled hair and swollen lips that came from your previous heated make out. hajime eventually brings his other hand down to your pussy.

as your body slightly shook from the current position you were in, he lets go of your neck and wraps an arm around you, pulling you closer to him.

both of you were completely free of your clothes, so you had no choice, but to gasp when feeling his dick press up against your back. it would definitely be an embarrassing sight to see for anyone who opened the door to your room. 

luckily, it was locked.

"oh." you sigh in satisfaction watching iwaizumi's hand move in slow circles around your clit. 

"does that feel good?" he whispers in your ear, earning a nod from you. he chuckles, nipping at the skin of your neck. "you should know to use your words, pretty girl."

"god, yes, yes." you moan, the pleasure increasing and coursing through your veins every passing second. much to your dismay, hajime pulls his hand away making you whine. however, he only did this to spread your legs further apart.

hajime continues with his sinful acts and you bite your lip when he dips his middle finger agonizingly slow. you grab his arm and moan as you guide his movements. you were positive he didn't mind since his goal was to pleasure you in this moment.

he inserted his ring finger while his other hand began to play with your clit. it was astounding to watch his fingers pump in and out of you while your back arched continuously. this action only made you wetter along with the fact you could see his muscles flex underneath your touch.

"look at how wet i'm making you, sweetheart." he breathes, watching your tremble body in the mirror. "i'm the only one who could make you this wet, yeah?"

a strangled moan came from you and filled the lustful air. "only you, haji."

he chuckled placing a chaste kiss to your neck. "good girl." 

hajime fastens his pace, humming lightly and curling his fingers magnificently against that sweet spot of yours. "shit, shit—" your body began to shake tremendously as the coil in your belly was close to snapping when the movement of his fingers sped up.

"haji, please." you whimper, grasping at his wrist. you squirmed as his hold tightened and your need to orgasm was right around the corner. 

"mm, you getting close, pretty girl?"

"yes—fuck."

"yeah? well, be a good girl and cum for me, princess." 

his instructional words led you closer to your orgasm and he grinned seeing you become a panting mess just from him fingering you. 

"hajime!" you came, throwing your head back and softly moaning his names a few more times. iwaizumi continued to thrust his fingers in and out, allowing you to ride out your high.

eventually, he pulled his fingers out after letting you catch your breath. his fingers tap your hip lightly, signaling for you to get up. you did so and squeeze your thighs in anticipation when seeing hajime stroke his dick with a small smirk.

"okay... come here." he pulls you back closer to him. "you sure you want to do this, baby?" his voice laced with concern, cupping your cheek.

"i'm sure." you smile. he nods, pulling you back on top of him so you could face the mirror again. you take a deep breath, preparing yourself when he carefully and slowly brings you down on his dick. his hands positioned on your waist to support you.

all you could do is let your mouth open wide and throw your head back against his shoulder. hajime hums against your neck again to soothe you from your previous orgasm. it seems as though your still dazed from the rather intense moment. once he felt your walls calm down, he began thrusting, having your eyes roll back.

he smiles, snaking his hand back to your clit and rubbing in smooth circles. it was truly fascinating how hajime could make you feel. "fuck, fuck, fuck!" you gasp, catching your breath in your throat. "hajime, you're doing so good."

the pace of his thrusts only increased as your continuous praises encouraged him. "yeah? you feeling good, baby?" he asks, grunting when you clamped around him.

you slapped a hand over your mouth when this orgasm felt different than the other.

"you're so fucking, tight." he hisses. "you look so beautiful, such a mess." hajime realized he was struggling to keep up with his thrusts as his hips began to stutter. it wasn't his fault that you were clamping around him as if you were trying to suck him dry.

"i'm getting close, y/n... why don't you hurry up and cum for me, hmm?" your moans, along with his and skin slapping together filled the room. your whimpered words, had him a groaning mess and caused him to move his fingers faster. 

a small scream escaped your mouth, the next thing you know, you were squirting around him. "shit, fuck— fuck, fuck, fuckkkk!"

hajime was so shocked to see you make such a mess around him and found himself wanting to fuck your brains out so he could chase his own orgasm.

"holy... shit." he laughs, bringing his hand up to your neck and fucking you into the daylight. the way you just came around him had him moaning in your ear with no shame. "fuck."

his hands free hand continued to move at a dangerously fast pace to your overstimulated clit as you watched him move in and out of you like he was ready to destroy by the end of the night.

you genuinely couldn't take it anymore and were a fucked up mess against him. 

your limp and tired body couldn't do anything except relish in the pleasure hajime was giving you. "shit, i'm gonna cum, princess." those exact words were what you needed to hear as you gushed relentlessly around him. soon enough, iwaizumi forced you to listen to his moans as his hand gripped tighter around your neck and he came. "oh, fuck! y/n... you're so good to me."

his hands dropped down to your sides as the both of you attempted to calm down your breathing. iwaizumi placed a few more kisses over your neck before whispering in your ear.

"said i was gonna fuck you good, didn't i?"

**Author's Note:**

> most of what i’m going to post are scenes that i’ve already written from my hajime book on wattpad and i know a lot of you horny fuckers just want the sex so here ya go LMAO.
> 
> i love you, hope you liked it <33 take care of yourself!


End file.
